disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Childrens Inc.
Disney and Sega movie-spoof and animal style of 2001's Disney and Pixar film, "Monsters Inc." Cast *James P. Sullivan/Sulley - Berk (The Trap Door) *Mike - Paddington Bear *Boo - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Randall - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Mr. Waternoose - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Celia Mae - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Roz - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Needleman and Smitty - Roger Rabbit and Scoorge McDuck (Who Framed Roger Rabbit and DuckTales) *Fungus - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Ms. Flint - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ted Pauley - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *George Sanderson - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Jerry - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *CDA - Bagheera and Penguin's March (The Jungle Book and Farce of the Penguins) *Claws Ward - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Chalooby - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Charlie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Sushi Chef - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Tony - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Trailer Folk - William and Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *TV News Reporter - King Julian (Madagascar) *Teacher - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Children - Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Nick Lanky Schmidt - Woody Woodpecker *Harley P. Gerson - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Bob Peterson - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Harry "Bud" Lucky - Rastamouse *Joe "J.J." Ranft - Hector (Tilly and Friends) *Rivera - Big Bear (Everything's Rosie) *Betty - Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Spike Jones - Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) *Waxford - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Ricky Plesuski - Sonic the Hedgehog *Blobby - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Rex (in outtakes) - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Children Scream - Audience Scream (Dumbo) *Robot Boy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *The Monsters uses Clipboards - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Sulley Roar - Obnoxious Kid (Rio 2) *Pupils - Old Weird Harold (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Little Monster Around the Rope - Marlon (Avenger Penguins) *Big Monster - Steppenwolf (Justice Leauge) *Purple Slime Monster - Fantomcat *Small Monsters - BoJack Horseman *Kids Monsters doing Skipping ropes - Franklin (Peanuts) *Trash Eating Monster - Stevie the Steam Train (Comedy Inc) *Sneezing Fire Monster - Maxi (Roary the Racing Car) *Mrs. Nesbit - Betty (The Loud House) *Trainee - Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Monsters - Various Cartoon Character's *Ted Pauley's Assistant - Bob the Builder *Marge - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Luckey's Assistant - Oh (Home) *Frank - George "Meadowlark" Lemon (Harlem Globetrotters) *Claws Ward's Assistant - Ernest (Comedy Inc.) *Ricky's Assistant - Stevie (Comedy Inc.) *Harley's Assistant - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Ranft's Assistant - Shrek *Chuck - Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Floor Manager - Bill Cosby (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Blue Monster with Teeth - That Kid on Space Hopper (Justine Clarke: I Like to Sing!) *Slug Monster Assistant - Butch (Thomas & Friends) *One-Eye Assistant Monster - Cyclops (Shrek 2) *Orange Tentacle Monster - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Babysitter - Little Kid (The Peanuts Movie) *Octopus Sushi - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Monster at Harryhausen's - Donkey (Shrek) *Ceila's Snakes - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Wife and Husband Monster - Mr. & Mrs. Loud (The Loud House) *Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Brooke (Ice Age 5) *Camera Monster - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Photographer - ??? *Panicking monsters for Harryhausen's - ??? *Two monsters for Harryhausen's - ??? *Sushi Chef from Harryhausen's - ??? *Claws Ward Roar - ??? *Yellow News Monster - ??? *Purple Pink Monster - ??? *Yellow Slug Monster - ??? *Multiple Eyes Monster - ??? *Interviewees #1 - ??? *Interviewees #2 - ??? *Kids Monsters - ??? *Interviewees Eyes #5 - ??? *Interviewees Eyes #20 - ??? *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - ??? *TV Anchorman - ??? *CDA Agent - ??? *Witness #1 - ??? *Witness #2 - ??? *Witness #3 - ??? *Professor on TV - ??? *TV News Reporter #2 - ??? *Inerviewees - ??? *Dr. Frasenberger - ??? *Boo in Monster Disguise - ??? *Franky - ??? *Yellow Slug with Hat Monster - ??? *Monster Teacher - ??? *Spike Slug Monster - ??? *Monster Kids - ??? *Baby Smitty - ??? *Trailer Son - ??? *Trailer Mom - ??? *Voice - ??? *Unknown Offscreen Character - ??? *Mrs. Wazowski - Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear) Trailer/Transcript: *Childrens Inc. Trailer/Transcript Posters: Category:Disney and Sega Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Monsters, Inc. Spoof